


Cold December Nights

by Iforgotthedip



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Gallavich, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Temperature Play, Wintertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: It’s winter time in Chicago and Ian and Mickey are busy keeping each other warm





	1. Ian warms Mickey up

It’s mid December in Chicago, nearing Christmas, and the Milkovich house, as usual, has no heat, but at least it’s better than outside, where the snow is up to your knees. Ian’s curled up in the recliner reading a book, well trying to read a book, it’s not the easiest task with Iggy sitting on the couch beside him and yelling at his video game every few seconds.

Just as Ian puts his book down and is about to tell him to fuck off, Mickey comes barreling through the front door looking ornery as ever. Shivering and cursing, he strips off his outer layers as he heads straight for Ian, climbing into his lap and pressing his frost bitten face against his neck as he slips his icy fingers under his shirt. “What the fuck Mick?!” Ian screams in surprise. “I’m fuckin freezin Gallagher” he hisses, trying anywhere he can to press himself into Ian’s skin “my balls are ready to fall off”. “Well we can’t have that” Ian smirks, pulling him closer into his lap.

He slides one hand up the back of Mickey’s shirt while the other hand goes down the back of his pants, both pressing their warmth against his skin and making him moan as Ian’s warm lips begin to blow and suck little kisses against his neck. “Gonna warm me up with that firecrotch of yours?” Mickey smirks lowly as Ian’s lips find his own and he chuckles into the kiss murmuring “mhhmmm” and grinding up against him.

it’s at that moment that Iggy’s pretty sure they’ve forgotten his presence, or simply don’t give a shit. “Get a room” he dead pans, not taking his eyes off the TV. Mickey flips his brother off and wraps his legs around Ian’s waist as he picks him up, cupping his bottom for support, and carries him off to their bedroom, lips never parting.

As soon as the doors kicked shut behind them Ian tosses Mickey on the bed and makes quick work of getting his lover’s pants and boxers off, while Mickey pulls the shirt over his own head and flings it. Ian takes his legs and lifts them up over his shoulders, mapping his hands and lips up Mickey’s pale skin and pressing kisses to any cold spots he finds, he cups his icy feet in his warm hands, blowing on them, and works up Mickey’s shins and knees.

He stops to kiss and bite at his thighs, leaving sweet little bruises there for Mickey to run his fingers over later and remember. He blows his hot breath over his cock, making him shiver and curse, before kissing the base and continuing up his hips. Leaving more love bites on his hip bones and soft stomach and stopping to caress and suck each hard nipple into his mouth before kissing up the column of his throat and mouthing at his jaw.

He works up to Mickey’s ear, blowing his hot breath there again and biting down. Mickey bites his lip, pulling Ian’s shirt off up over his back before going straight for his zipper. Their lips meet again in a biting kiss as Mickey’s ice cold hand slips into Ian’s boxers and grips his cock, stroking it. Ian gasps into his mouth and pulls back, giving him a heated glare, “oh you’re gonna pay for that” he says sternly, shucking his pants and boxers the rest of the way off.

“Oh yeah? Gonna spank me tough guy? Mickey giggles as Ian rolls them over so that he’s got Mickey laid out on top of him. Ian nods, squeezing his ass before slapping it hard, whispering “mhm, that’s what naughty boys get” Mickey’s eyes roll back as buries his face in Ian’s neck and bites down on it before sitting up, straddling Ian and grinding down on him. Ian smirks, gripping his hips.

“Look at you” he says running his hands up Mickey’s chest and down his arms, he kisses each cold tattooed finger before resting his hands back on Mickey’s hips. “You are my naughty little boy tonight aren’t you?” And Mickey bites his lip and nods, huffing out, “Wanna ride you Daddy” “Fuck yeah baby do it” Ian moans, grabbing his bubble butt and squeezing “C’mere, let Daddy warm you up first” Mickey moans, allowing Ian to pull him forward by the ass until his cock is in front of his face.

Ian takes it all the way down, teasing the underside with his tongue and swallowing once it hits the back of his throat. Mickey cries out, trying not to buck his hips as Ian begins to thrust his mouth on him, bobbing with practiced ease for a while before bringing two fingers up to Mickey’s lips and pushing them into his mouth to be sucked.

Mickey whimpers around them, keeping his lips tight and slurping like he does on Ian’s cock. After a moment Ian removes them and uses his dry hand to spread Mickey’s cheek aside while his two wet fingers slowly breach his entrance one at a time. Mickey becomes a withering mess, whining in pleasure as he repeatedly thrusts his cock into Ian’s mouth and then his ass back onto his fingers.

After a few minutes Ian pops off of Mickey’s cock, giving him a devilish grin as he says “turn around sweetheart, put that ass right on my face and Daddy will get it nice and warm for you” Mickey doesn’t need to be told twice, he flips over, sitting himself onto Ian’s face and laying down on his belly to take his boyfriends hard dick in his mouth at the same time. “

There’s my sweet boy, such a good little cock sucker” Ian moans, gripping the globes of his boyfriend’s behind and lapping at his hole again and again, thrusting his tongue against it and making him hum and whine on his cock as he sucks him down with vigor, bobbing furiously and swirling his tongue.

it’s no less than three minutes later that Mickey pulls off and practically screams “I’m ready Daddy! Wanna ride you, please, I’ll be good!” Ian pulls his tongue away, patting him where the curve of his thigh meets the swell of his rump and saying “Go ahead baby, sit on it for Daddy”.

Mickey sits up and flips back over, getting up on his knees and grabbing Ian’s rock hard member in his hand, setting it against his entrance and sliding down onto it, loving the burn in thighs as well as in his hole. Ian grabs his hips tight enough to leave bruises, helping him lift himself up before sinking back down again gently, giving his walls a chance to expand. Being the veteran cock rider that he is, it doesn’t take long before Mickey is lifting himself up and dropping back down again with all his strength.

Gripping Ian’s thighs to support himself, he throws his head back and cries out as his thick ass bounces on Ian’s cock and into his waiting hands, Ian can’t help but run his hands all over him, scratching down his back and chest. Pinching his nipples and squeezing and slapping at his backside repeatedly, whining and moaning and thrusting his body up into Mickey, thoroughly enjoying each clench of his tight heat.

“Always ride it so good babe! Fuckin takin it!” He groans “such a sexy naughty boy, Mickey, Jesus! Such a good little naughty baby for me, Love to spank this ass and watch you fuck yourself on Daddy’s cock!” “Fuck Ian fuck!” Mickey whimpers “M’so close!” “Me too love, cum for me, I got you” Ian murmurs as he wraps his hand around Mickey, jerking him roughly.

With a high pitched whine Mickey cums hard between them, shooting white ropes across Ian’s chest, hips stuttering their rhythm as he rides out his orgasm. Ian secures a hand at the small of his back and flips them over, taking his place on top of Mickey he presses his lips to his own as he thrusts into him four times with all his strength and explodes inside him, filling Mickey up with his hot seed and dropping his weight on top of him.

They pant for a moment, foreheads pressed together, before Ian pulls out and flops over on his back beside him “warmer now?” He says, grinning smugly and Mickey laughs aloud, rolling over onto his stomach and slapping Ian’s chest playfully before laying his head down on it and giving it a peck. Smirking as he says “fuckin hot”


	2. Mickey returns the favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter added! Hope you enjoy!

Mickey Milkovich is fucking done with the cold. While he’s happy to have Ian around to warm him up, he doesn’t think it’s fair that he has to freeze any time he’s not in Ian’s arms, and it’s this notion that leads him to his latest scam.

For Christmas this year, Mickey, in all his thieving glory, somehow manages to rob a delivery truck full of space heaters, and steal enough for everyone in the Milkovich house to have their own. With the help of his brothers, there’s even enough to send a few to the Alibi, and across the neighborhood to keep the Gallaghers toasty. Needless to say, he’s gone out of his way this year to warm everyone’s hearts.

On an icy night in late December, Ian comes home late to a completely warm house for the first time in years. He finds Mickey curled up in their bed, on Ian’s side, under the covers up to his chin with their own new space heater turned on full blast. The windows are shut and covered up to keep out drafts, it’s practically hot in there. Mickey grins at him challengingly and says “C’mere” Ian smirks and starts stripping off his clothes and walking toward the bed as he says “you better be keeping that spot warm for me”.

Mickey nods, murmuring “Yes Daddy” and biting his lip as he watches Ian undress and come closer to him, by the time he reaches Mickey he’s completely bare. Mickey looks up at him with hungry eyes and lifts up the covers just long enough for Ian to see that he’s naked too and slide in on top of him, their bare skin pressed together in every possible place. He kisses Mickey lustfully, lips parting and tongues darting out to meet as he grinds his rock hard member against Mickey’s own.

Mickey sighs into his mouth and pulls him in closer by the neck and waist, he lets Ian lose himself in the kiss and then flips them over so that he’s straddling his lover’s waist and smirking into their kiss deviantly. Ian’s soft gasp of surprise drops into a sigh of pleasure as Mickey kisses down his neck, and he gives him a hard spank on the ass for his little stunt.

Ian scratches his nails up his boyfriend’s ass and back as Mickey lifts himself onto his knees and drops open mouthed kisses down Ian’s sternum. He licks his abs, looking up at Ian innocently as he reaches his cock. Mickey blows his hot breath on it and says low in this throat “this is what you get for teasing me” “Oh yeah?” Ian asks, raising his eyebrows and running his fingers through Mickey’s hair, gripping it hard in warning. Mickey decides to behave then and take it in his mouth, sucking his lips around the head and up and down the shaft, working it down his throat.

Ian runs his hand down the back of Mickey’s head, resting it there as Mickey continues to bob on him, hand reaching to cup and fondle Ian’s balls at the same time. Ian watches as he kisses down the underside from the head, taking both his balls in his mouth and jerking him roughly. “Oh you’re playing dirty tonight” Ian says, smirking, he grabs Mickey under the armpits, lifting him swiftly up and flipping him onto his back.

“Two can play at the game baby” he says, gripping Mickey at the backs of his thighs and pushing his legs up and apart, skipping his hard dick and going right for his ass “who needs lube when I can do this?” Ian keeps eye contact as he kisses Mickey’s rim and begins to fuck into him with his tongue. Mickey whimpers, closing his eyes and biting his lip in pleasure as Ian continues to suck and lick at him, pressing open mouth kisses against his hole and nipping his lower cheeks.

After a while he adds a finger, thrusting it into him until he’s ready for two and jabbing his prostate with each scissored hit, making Mickey scream and whine “please Daddy - more” and fuck himself onto it. “Yeah, this what you want huh honey?” Ian asks, lifting his leg up over his own shoulder and laying onto him as Mickey wraps his other leg around his back. Ian slides into his wet prepped hole in one steady go, and sets a heavy pace, already fucking into him hard.

Mickey clings to him, he licks and sucks at Ian’s sweat covered neck and cries out each time his prostate gets slammed, feeling the glorious burn in his thighs from this position. After a while he squirms and pants into Ian mouth, “fucking shit- Jesus Gallagher - flip me over, wanna ride your big fuckin cock” “Yeah?” Ian asks “You gonna ride me hard like a good little boy and let Daddy spank that ass?” “Mm yes sir” Mickey nods, dropping his legs and pushing his body up into Ian.

Ian groans, connecting their lips and flipping them over once again so that Mickey’s sitting on his hips and sliding right back down onto him, keeping their brutal pace as Ian cups the meat of his behind, kneading it in his hands as it bounces again and again. “Oh god this ass Mickey” Ian groans and grits his teeth as he smacks it hard “turn over, wanna watch you ride it”

Mickey flips over and keeps bouncing his round bottom on Ian’s thick cock as he thrusts up into him, squeezing his cheeks hard in his hands and falling apart at the sight of Mickeys ass swallowing all nine inches of him. He moans “oh shit, fuck Mick, that’s a good boy fuck yourself on my cock baby, right there” Mickey whines, skin slapping loudly as he cries “Daddy, Daddy oh fuck take me, give it to me harder Daddy, pound my ass!”

Ian grips him by the hips and sits up, flipping Mickey’s body stomach down beneath him on the bed and mounting him in one movement, hot slick body covering his completely as he grips Mickey’s dick, jerking it as he fucks into him with everything he has. Ian licks a bead of sweat from his neck and bites down hard in the same spot with a growl, sending them both over the edge within seconds of each other. Ian shooting hard into Mickey’s tight heat and Mickey losing it against the bed beneath them, both stiffening in pleasure before collapsing into a pile of loose limbs.

“Fuck” Mickey groans as Ian pushes his sweaty hair back off his forehead and kisses it, resting there for a moment before pulling out and flopping back on the pillows. Mickey flops back beside him as they both pant for breath. As soon as he’s able Mickey grabs a cigarette and lights it, taking a long drag before passing it to Ian. They smoke in peaceful silence for a while, passing it back and forth, until Ian says “thanks”

“For What?” Mickey asks, grabbing the cigarette and taking the last pull before putting it out in the ash tray by the bed. “Warming me up” Ian says, grinning wide at him and Mickey chuckles, laying down and cuddling up to Ian’s side “just returning the favor, can’t let you lose that firecrotch of yours” Ian laughs, shoving him playfully and saying “idiot” “you love me” Mickey smirks, rubbing his nose against Ian’s.

“That I do” Ian says, pressing his lips to Mickey’s own. They kiss long and slow before Mickey turns over on his side and Ian wraps his arms around him, nuzzling his face into his neck as they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn’t love getting warmed back up from the cold in kinky ways? Possibly another chapter and adjoining fic coming from this one, let me know what you think!


End file.
